Ahora sin ti
by herms weasley
Summary: Ginny se encuentra desolada, desde que Harry se fue a buscar los horcrux, y eso la hace tomar una decision... leanlo un song fic


Hola, bueno acá vengo con un song fic tb. De Reik, la canción se llama "Ahora sin ti" y es de una pareja que no me gusta mucho, pero cuando vi. la canción me dije inmediatamente de que era para ella y me vino la inspiración y lo hice, es lo primero si descontamos los poemas, bueno dejo de parlotear y lo dejos para que lo lean y me den su opinión

DISCLAIMER: mi vida no transcurre ni en una mansión, y si hubiera yo creado esta historia Ron & Hermione, ya serian pareja, con hijos y todo…. Así que como podrán deducir no soy JK… por desgracia T-T

* * *

**Ahora sin ti **

Ginny se encontraba en su habitación, completamente a oscuras, ya que era una noche muy fría, la niebla que producen los dementores a reproducirse, la hace estremecer y recordar momentos muy dolorosos, y como cada noche desde que termino su quinto curso, esta llorando desconsoladamente sobre su cama tendida, y se prepara para permanecer otra noche mas, en vela.

Está pensando sobre lo que esta ocurriendo en su alrededor, las muertes que cada día, llegan a su mesa, una persona más que no volverá a ver, el riesgo de que ella pueda ser la siguiente, las batallas en la que se había visto inmersa , pero entre todos esos pensamientos, irrumpe el recuerdo de alguien, que esta muy lejos de hay, y hace que los sollozo, que habían aminorado, recuperaran sus fuerzas, el se fue de su lado hace mucho, llevándose consigo a su hermano y su amiga, desde entonces que no había tenido noticias de ellos, pero no importa, ella piensa, esta decidida a borrarlo de su ser, para así poder sobrevivir al dolor, que siente como la va matando lentamente.

**_Hoy me decidí  
Jamás pensaré en ti  
Este sentimiento me hace daño  
Demasiado para mi_**

Su llanto, fue cediendo y de manera paulatina su mente, le empezó a jugar malas pasadas, recordaba como había sido su historia con el, el primer beso , en la sala común de su casa , en hogwarts , delante de todos, la alegría que le producen, esos recuerdo y la melancolía que desde termino con el , la sigue por todos lados, es su compañera y todos se dan cuenta, desde su madre, hasta la gente en la calle que la ve pasar, que seguramente se preguntaran¿Por qué tanta melancolía , en una joven tan bonita, pero nadie comprende, que lo que mas le duele , es que no entiende, por se tuvo que ir, sin ella, acaso ser héroe , es mas importante que todo lo que decía que sentía por ella, no lo sabe, pero aun algo en su corazón tiene la esperanza, de que vuelva , a su lado y no la deje jamás.**_  
_**  
**_Estoy aquí  
Recordando esos momentos  
Intentando comprender porque no estás  
Y sigo aquí  
Esperando que algún día  
Esperando que decidas regresar_**

Pero, sabe que probablemente , el nunca volverá, que a lo mejor caiga en batalla, o hasta que se pueda enamorar de alguien más, y ella no sabe como poder sacarlo de su interior, ella siempre ha sido adicta a el, desde que era una niña, que se enamoro y quedo encandilada con su manera de ser, y cuando por fin su ilusión, de hizo realidad, y probo sus labios, que siempre había ansiado besar, fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, pero contradictoriamente, tb era lo peor, porque se convirtió en su droga, la hacia enloquecer, olvidar todo lo demás¿Qué importaba lo que pudiera pasar, si el la besaba de esa manera, pero cuando ella se despertó, de manera brutal, y vio que el ya no estaba , sentía que se iba envenenando lentamente, de dolor, de rabia, impotencia, porque no la dejaba estar junto a el, pero sigue oliendo su cabello, extrañándolo.

**_  
Es el sabor  
Es el sabor de tus labios  
Una droga que envenena y me hace enloquecer  
Es el olor  
Es el olor de tu cabello  
Un aroma a primavera permanece en mi piel_**

No lo podía olvidar , mientras toda la piel se estremecía, al recordar, cada momento juntos, cada segundo en el que compartían el mismo aire, ni cuando recorría su lengua su boca y los sentidos de ella lo reconocían, tacto, gusto, olfato, vista y oído, reaccionaban a su presencia, pero ahora le echaban de menos , se habían acostumbrados a el , tanto como ella, pero se había ido y los había dejado con una tristeza inmensa, mientras ella se hundía en una depresión profunda, sabia que lo mas probable es que nunca mas lo viera.

**_No puedo olvidar  
Aquel tiempo en que me amaste  
Pero ahora que no estás  
Te extraño  
Te amo  
Jamás regresarás_**

Y por mientras que las lagrimas corrían por su mejilla, haciendo un camino que anteriormente fuera marcado por sus besos y caricias, agarraba un pergamino gastado, por el uso, de tantas veces que lo había usado en que había leído lo que contenía , o agregaba algo mas a lo escrito hay, era su única fuente de desahogo, mientras una férrea determinación se habré paso por su consiente, haciéndola casi tangible, de que se tiene que ir, tiene que olvidar lo que alguna vez sintió por el, aunque al comenzar su vida de nuevo, en el mismo lugar y en el mismo tiempo, siente un vació que la traspasa, tantos años amándolo, y ahora ese sentimiento sigue presente, pero lo perdió y eso nada lo puede remediar.****

Estoy aquí  
Plasmando estos versos  
Desahogando el sentimiento de mi amor  
Y me voy de aquí  
Comenzando otra vida  
Un vida muy vacía ya sin ti

Pero los recuerdos no la dejan en paz, por mucho que le ruegue , les suplique, no la quieren abandonar, los besos que se dieron, la de veces que acaricio su cabello, percibiendo su olor, que la hacia abstraerse de todo, que la hacia suplicar por mas que nunca llegaba, porque tb la envenenaba ya que siempre la hacia preguntarse si podía haber un futuro, intuía desde siempre si eso podría continuar, prolongarse tanto como ella deseaba y aunque algo le decía de que no tuviera esperanza, esa terquedad que la caracterizaba no la dejaba abandonar o quizás era que se había vuelto completamente adicta a el, tanto que la estaba matando de la manera mas sutil posible, el que era tan noble y leal, como no se daba cuenta que su recuerdo la torturaba, de manera mas efectiva que mil cruciatus , mientras aun podía sentir su olor en ella.****

Es el sabor  
Es el sabor de labios  
Una droga que envenena y me hace enloquecer  
Es el olor  
Es el olor de tu cabello  
Un aroma a primavera permanece en mi piel

El ahora ya no estaba a su lado, había preferido intentar salvar el mundo a estar con ella, y ahora no le quedaba mas remedio que olvidarlo, que alejarlo de su mente y cuerpo, de su intimidad, no le quedaba mas remedio si quería poder sobrevivir.****

Ahora sin ti  
No me queda más remedio que dejarte **_ir_**

* * *

****

**Bueno y que les pareció, solo espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y me dejen unos adorables y hermosos REVIEWS.**

**Solo hay que pulsar abajo donde dice GO no es tan difícil y me aran muy feliz y tendré muchas ganas de escribir **

**Besos con sabor a Remus y Ron...me encantaría que existieran esos besos, porque no puede ser T-T **

**Creo que estoy cada día que pasa más loca **

**_herms weasley hermana adoptiva de Quid Morgan_**


End file.
